The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of devices to address issues in a number of different areas, including radio frequency (RF) communications. While growing in popularity, improving RF integrated circuits puts particular demands on the semiconductor process. Some RF circuits employ thick metal layers, even ultra-thick metal layers (UTM) for inductive and other properties. However, some traditional semiconductor processing techniques do not readily scale for use with UTM.